


Coming Home

by meetingyourmaker



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Taxidermy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/pseuds/meetingyourmaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that Harry Hart , super spy extraordinaire, expects is to be a husband and a father to a young kid (and a dog?) . </p>
<p>But then Eggsy Unwin happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebastian2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/gifts).



> Prompt : Daisy is actually Eggsy's daughter, a fact which comes to light after Hartwin is established. For whatever reason, he has to take her in and become primary caretaker. Harry has to adjust to being a father.


End file.
